a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds having flame retarding characteristics.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flame retarding additives in polyester fibers is known. Strict requirements must be met in a flame retardant which is to be used as an additive for polyester fibers and most compounds which are known to have flame retarding characteristics are, for one reason or another, unsuitable for such use. In addition to conferring flame retardancy on the fiber, the additive must also not have any deleterious effects on the fiber. Additives which will leach out of the fiber during dyeing or washing are unsuitable. Additives which affect the color of the fibers or adversely affect physical properties of the fibers are undesirable.
The flame retarding additives of the present invention significantly enhance the flame retardancy of polyester fibers without having any significant adverse effect on these fibers.